Natural Angel
by Reyouchi
Summary: Aku... Begitu menyukai dunia modeling. Alasannya... Dua orang yang dalam video yang ku tonton sewaktu kecil, terlihat begitu indah. Bagaimana gaya mereka melenggak-lenggok di atas cat walk. Dua orang itu bahkan memiliki kisah yang begitu romantis, bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih lewat dunia modelling.
1. Chapter 1

**Natural Angel**

Naruto©masashi_kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Sasu x Saku

**Aku angkat ceritanya dari komik Natural Angel karya Kiyoko Arai. Jadi aku bikin judul yang sama. Komiknya seru dan ngegemesin, coba deh baca...(promosi)**

**Maaf kalau masih sering typo. Maklumlah, pemula...**

**Happy reading... **

**Restyouchi(Reyo) present...**

Aku...

Begitu menyukai dunia modeling.

Alasannya...

Dua orang yang dalam video yang ku tonton sewaktu kecil, terlihat begitu indah. Bagaimana gaya mereka melenggak-lenggok di atas cat walk.

Dua orang itu bahkan memiliki kisah yang begitu romantis, bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih lewat dunia modelling.

Lalu di video yang kutonton waktu itu, sang model pria membawa model wanitanya lari dari atas cat walk. Mereka terlihat tak peduli pada semua orang dan wajah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Sungguh, aku berharap kisah cintaku seperti mereka nantinya.

Jadi...

Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi model yang hebat.

q(^-^)p

"Sakura-chan. Bukan seperti itu gayanya." Lagi-lagi. Lalu kau ingin aku bergaya seperti apa photografer sialan.

"Sakura-chan, berikan kesan yang lebih bagus." Kesan seperti apa ?

"Sakura-chan, kataku lihat kekanan, itu kiri !" Eh..?

"Sakura-chan, jangan tumpahkan jus ke bajunya !" Arghhhh... Tidaaak...

"GOMEN'NASAI !" Akhirnya pemotretan hari ini berakhir dengan permintaan maafku yang sebesar-besarnya kepada photografer dan juga staf-staf lainnya.

Aku, memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di setiap sesi pemotretan dalam artian...

"Kau lihat. Lagi-lagi dia mengotori wardrobenya..." Ucap Karin, model yang usianya baru 15 tahun.

"Ceroboh, model seperti apa dia." Timpal Tayuya, sahabat Karin.

Karin dan Tayuya adalah model-model yang usianya di bawah Sakura, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tampak lebih menonjol ketimbang Sakura yang juga berada di agency yang sama.  
"Dia memang terlihat tidak berbakat sih..."

Sakura, jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan menangis, bukannya kau sudah sering mendengarnya. Kau memang tidak berbakat. Tidak apa. Selama kau terus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Ingat. Semangat !

Saat ini umurku sudah 18 tahun namun aku belum memiliki sedikitpun prestasi menonjol dalam karirku di bidang modelling. 18 tahun itu adalah usia yang cukup terlambat untuk memiliki karir yang gemilang di dunia modelling. Karena sekarang, model-model yang usianya jauh lebih muda dariku lah yang lebih dibutuhkan dalam dunia ini. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena masih ada agency yang mau menaungiku sebagai model. Yaitu Akasuna agency ini. Dengan begini, meskipun harus merangkak untuk menjadi seorang model terkenal, aku akan terus berusaha.

q(^-^)p

"Sakura-chan, kami sangat menyesal harus melakukan ini. Tapi, karena pimpinan yang memutuskan ini, kami terpaksa menurutinya."

"Ja...jadi..., kalian tak akan memperpanjang kontrakku ?"

"Ha'i, gomen Sakura-chan." Wajah Garaa selaku staf administrasi Akasuna agency terlihat sedih. Tapi, entahlah... Itu wajah sedih sungguhan, atau hanya di buat-buat.

Kami-sama... Kenapa mimpiku harus berakhir secepat ini.

"Baiklah..., domo arigatogozaimashita atas bantuannya selama ini dan juga tolong sampaikan salamku kepada semua..." Aku tak sanggup jika harus berpamitan kepada semuanya secara langsung. Aku yakin air mataku takkan bisa berhenti. Lagi pula, mereka semua pasti akan bersyukur atas kepergianku, takkan ada lagi si ceroboh yang hanya membuat gaduh studio ini.

"Sakura-chan." Pria tanpa alis itu mencegat kepergianku.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa jika di suruh berpamitan secara langsung. Ku mohon biarkan aku pergi...

"Ini, ada kartu nama dari agency yang sedang mencari model wanita. Kurasa kau bisa mengirim CVmu kesana." Garaa memberiku sebuah kartu nama.

Eh... Kupikir kau mencegatku untuk apa ?

"Domo arigatogozaimashita, Garaa-kun."

q(^-^)p

"Uchiha"

Ha..., agency ini sepertinya cukup terkenal. Tapi...

Ketika aku membaca kartu nama itu lebih lanjut...

UAPA ? Apa Garaa-kun tak salah. Mana mungkin agency yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dari agency Akasuna ini mau menerimaku.

Kami-sama... Apa yang harus ku lakukan, mengirim CV Kurasa percuma, paling hanya akan berakhir menjadi berkas usang. Agency mana yang akan melirik model berusia 18 tahun sepertiku.

Tapi...

Biarlah..., selama ada niat pasti ada jalan. Asalkan aku tak pernah berhenti berharap. Pasti mimpiku akan terwujud suatu hari nanti.

q(^-^)p

Astaga..., Kami-sama...

Aku tak bisa berhenti takjub melihat ruangan besar ini. Ini..., ini... bukan mimpi kan ?

Ini nyata ? Benar-benar nyata ?

Saat ini aku berada sebuah studio besar yang terletak di pusat kota yaitu Uchiha Studio. Ku kira setelah mengirim CV ke agency yang Garaa-kun rekomendasikan, aku hanya akan berakhir tanpa kejelasan. Dalam artian tidak mendapat panggilan sama sekali.

Tapi ternyata...

Bagaimana bisa model biasa sepertiku malah menjadi bintang iklan dari pakaian bermerek ternama dan dinaungi agency terkenal macam Uchiha ini !

Kami-sama... Jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku lagi...!

"Sakura-chan..., biar ku rias dulu." Ino Yamanaka, penata rias yang menurutku lebih cocok menjadi model ketimbang sekedar penata rias. Lihat, rambutnya blonde panjang dikuncir kuda, wajahnya cantik seperti bule, dan badannya tinggi langsing. Dia seperti barbie, tapi kenapa dia hanya menjadi penata rias.

Aku..., aku jadi nervous. Bagaimana bisa penata rias ini bahkan lebih cantik ketimbang aku yang seorang model. Huh... harusnya kau tak usah jadi model S-A-K-U-R-A !

"Sasuke ! Kenapa kau terlambat ! Sudah 15 menit kami menunggumu, bahkan aktris wanitanya sudah dirias."

"Sutradara cerewet..., Aku juga punya urusan pribadi, jadi jangan seenaknya memerintahku. Lagi pula syuting ini takkan berlanjut tanpa ku kan ?" Sesosok pemuda berbadan tinggi, tentu... dia kan model. Berjalan medekat ke arahku. Dari gaya jalan, wajah, dan postur tubuhnya sudah pasti 100% dia seorang model tapi...

Apa tadi sutradara bilang ?

Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha maksudnya ?

Model yang tampil di Milan dan New York itu ?

Model yang sering dibicarakan Karin dan Tayuya itu ?

Sekaligus putra pemilik agency ini ?

Kami-sama... Apa dia lawan mainku dalam iklan ini?

"Kau...," Tanpaku sadari pemuda itu sudah ada di depanku.

"Apa kau pemeran wanitanya ?"

"Ha'i" Aku mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu memegang pipiku. Bukan tapi mencubit pipiku.

"Kau gendut dan pendek, model macam apa kau ini," Sialan. Baru ketemu dia langsung menghinaku.

"Berapa usia mu ?" tanyanya.

"De...delapan belas..." Ku lihat pemuda itu menyeringai.

Lalu tanpa pernah ku duga, pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dia mencium bibirku beberapa saat. Semua mata tak berkedip melihat kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Cih.., mau-maunya dicium pemuda yang lebih muda." Ucapnya setelah menciumku.

"Aa...Apa ?" Sial. Kenapa aku jadi gemetar seperti ini.

"Sutradara ! Ganti dia sekarang juga, aku tak mau syuting dengan orang yang lebih tua dariku tapi terlihat kekanakan seperti dia..."

Kekanakan katanya ? Apa-apaan dia ? Kenapa ada orang menyebalkan seperti dia ! rasanya... aku jadi ingin menangis...

Kutahan air mata yang mulai menumpul di pelupuk mataku. Secepat mungkin aku berlari menuju toilet. Setidaknya aku tak boleh terlihat menangis di depan banyak orang. Itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat benar-benar kekanakan. Dicium. Menangis, cengeng sekali. Bisa-bisa pemuda sialan itu menganggap bahwa dirinya menang. Aku benar-benar malu ! Bagaimana bisa dengan mudah pemuda itu menciumku di depan banyak orang seperti itu tadi. Dia benar-benar mempermalukanku.(Authors note : Hey Sakura ! Malu apanya ? Kau di cium Sasuke, bukannya Lee)

Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku... Ciuman untuk orang yang kucintai.

Kami-sama, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Baru saja kau membukakan pintu untuk menjadi seorang model terkenal, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah memberikanku ujian seperti ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?

Sakura... Kau sudah sejauh ini. Tak mungkin kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi kau bisa jadi bintang iklan. Lagi pula itu tadi hanya rintangan kecil setelah apa yang selama ini kau lalui. Ingat Sakura, kau sudah memulai semuanya sejak dulu, sudah 10 tahun kau berjuang agar bisa menjadi model. Mana mungkin kutu kecil seperti dia bisa menghentikanmu. Berjuanglah Sakura... ! Suara-suara di dalam hatinya menimbulkan semangat baru untuk dirinya.

Setelah berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari ketidak percayaan dirinya. Ia mengingat kembali semua perjuangannya selama ini, jika hal kecil seperti ini saja membuatnya patah semangat, mana mungkin mimpinya akan terwujud. Jadi... Lihatlah pembalasanku Sasuke Uchiha...

Sakura keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang begitu tenang, ia tak lagi gugup dan gemetar. Semua orang dapat melihat perubahan itu dengan jelas, entah mengapa... Gadis berambut unik itu terlihat lebih percaya diri dari sebelumnya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa. Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu lalu berkata,"Jangan pikir karna kau sudah pernah bejalan di catwalk Milan dan New York, lalu kau bisa seenaknya !"

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba berubah drastis pemikirannya padahal tadi dia terlihat begitu polos.

"Kamu cuma bocah 16 tahun !"

"Yah.., tapi siapa yang tadi mendapatkan ciuman dari bocah 16 tahun ini ?" Tanya Sasuke coba menggoda Sakura.

Tak seperti yang Sasuke harapkan, Sakura malah tertawa dan membalas pertanyaannya dengan konyol.

"Ya..., itu aku. Sepertinya bocah 16 tahun ini cukup baik dalam mencium. Hei, sudah berapa gadis yang kau cium ?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, ia tak habis pikir kenapa gadis yang usianya lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu menjadi pemberani seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah bocah. Akan ku buat kau takluk pada pesonaku, jadi bersiap-siaplah mendapat kejutan besar dariku." Sakura terang-terangan menantang Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Menarik..."

**TBC**

Awalnya berharap oneshoot, tapi ternyata...

Minta semangat dan reviewnya minna-san, Reyo perlu banyak belajar lagi.

Thanks a lot for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natural Angel**

Naruto©masashi_kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Sasu x Saku

**Aku angkat ceritanya dari komik Natural Angel karya Kiyoko Arai. Jadi aku bikin judul yang sama. Komiknya seru dan ngegemesin, coba deh baca...(promosi)**

**Maaf kalau masih sering typo. Maklumlah, pemula... **

**Di chap satu ada kalimat yang bikin aku ilfiil sama ketikanku sendiri,**

**Aku terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kata "yang".**

**Dan di paragraf-paragraf di akhir itu banyak yang aneh... (-_-)**

**Tapi, Happy reading minna-san... **

**Moga kali ini lebih 'ngeh'**

**Restyouchi(Reyo) present...**

_Liburan untuk mereka berdua._

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai bergaya di depan kamera. Mereka berdua bersantai di sofa dengan menggunakan pakaian casual yang terlihat nyaman dikenakan.

_Dimana mereka bisa bersantai dan melewati waktu bersama._

Mereka bertingkah seolah memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

_Sebebas anak kucing yang bermain._

Mereka tidur-tiduran di lantai, bermain-main dengan kucing, mewarnai gambar, saling bercanda...

_Begitu santai dan bebas._

MV Casual Wear.

_Spend your time with relax and free._

Hingga kamera yang berputar untuk merekam mereka berdua telah berhenti setelah teriakan "cut" dari sutradara. Sakura masih memejamkan matanya, ini bagian akhir dari scene iklan. Dimana Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, tanpa Sakura sadari... Wajah Sasuke mendekat kewajahnya, hampir menutup jarak bibir mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura membuka matanya, ia keget mendapati wajah tampan Uchiha itu tepat di depannya.

"DUAGH"

Kepala Sakura menghantam wajah Sasuke.

"Awww..." Sasuke meringis. Terbuat dari apa kepala Sakura ? Sakit sekali...

"KAU ! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi ?" Sakura berdebar-debar mengingat jarak mereka tadi.

Sasuke malah tersenyum sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit. Senyumannya kali ini memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Tadi aku hanya ingin bilang, aku sangat senang hari ini. Arigatto..., Sakura-chan..."

Tanpa sadar wajah Sakura memerah karna ucapan Sasuke. Apa itu tadi, Sasuke bahkan memanggilnya dengan suffix chan.

Haha..., pemuda ini mugkin hanya ingin tebar pesona pikir Sakura. Dia kan terkenal sebagai playboy.

"Aku harap kita dapat bekerja bersama lagi nanti..." Sasuke terlihat sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, hal itu membuat hati Sakura berdebar... Perasaan apa ini ? tanyanya sambil memegang dadanya yang menghangat.

Pemuda yang tadinya membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati, tapi setelah melewati syuting bersama... Rasanya seperti ada hal yang perlahan menelusup hatinya. Hal yang Sakura tak pernah rasakan sebelumnya.

q(^-^)p

Apa-apaan ini, tadinya dia bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang dia malah bersikap bak malaikat. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke mengirimnya SMS baik sekedar menanyakan kabar, atau hanya untuk mengingatkan Sakura makan. Apa bocah ini kepalanya sudah terbentur ?

Sakura sedang berjalan sambil memikirkan sikap pemuda yang usianya 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Sakura menyusuri keramaian kota Konoha di tengah dinginnya malam. Rencananya Sakura akan pergi ketempat lesnya yang akan di mulai pukul setengah delapan malam ini . Yah, sebagai murid kelas 3 SMA sudah sewajarnya Sakura mengikuti les untuk menghadapi ujian. Selain mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi model terkenal Sakura tak pernah melupakan pendidikannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi model yang bodoh, apalagi sampai tak lulus ujian... Target Sakura saat ini, minimal dirinya harus bisa masuk ke universitas berakreditasi B.

Dinginnya malam begitu menusuk kulit, beberapa kali Sakura merapatkan mantel tebalnya. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk membeli segelas kopi hangat dari mesin penjual minuman.

"Sakura, tak kukira kita bisa bertemu di sini."

"Karin..." Karin dan Tayuya tampaknya baru pulang dari pemotretan mereka, bagaimana bisa kebetulan sekali aku bertemu mereka.

"Aku sudah melihat iklanmu di televisi. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat kontrak dengan agency besar seperti Uchiha," Karin menggenggam tas tangannya dengan erat.

"Apa kau jual diri, huh ?"

Apa ? mana mungkin !

"Jaga ucapanmu Karin, mana mungkin ak-"

"PLAK" Sebuah tamparan keras dari tas tangan Karin tepat mengenai pipi kananku.

"Apa kau tau ! Kau mencuri kontrakku. Uchiha agency sudah menghubungiku sebelum kau di pecat dari Akasuna ! TAPI..., BAGAIMANA BISA JADI KAU YANG DIPILIH, HUH ?"

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitar Karin berteriak dengan keras. Membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang baru ku kenal dekat beberapa hari muncul begitu saja di antara kami bertiga. Awalnya Sasuke tersenyum ramah, membuat Karin terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sas...,Sasuke Uchiha... Aku Karin, aku penggemar beratmu." Tanpa malu Karin langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Diamlah, gadis jelek !" Sasuke mendorong Karin hingga gadis jangkung itu mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah Sasuke terlihat menakutkan.

"Jika, kau yang menjadi rekanku saat itu. Aku tak akan pernah menerima tawaran itu !"

"Byuuur." Tanpa perasaan Sasuke mengguyur wajah Karin dengan segelas kopi di tangannya.

Tayuya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya melihat kejadian itu.

"Sakura-chan. Ayo pergi." Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam rangkulannya. Meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang terdiam di tempatnya saat itu.

q(^_^)p

Sasuke membawaku pergi ke sebuah cafe tanpa alasan, setelah duduk di sebuah meja di sudut ruangan aku mulai membahas kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke, apa yang tadi kau lakukan ?" Tanyaku sedikit emosi dengan apa ia lakukan kepada Karin.

"Apa yang kulakukan ? Tentu saja menyadarkan gadis sampah itu."

"Tapi, kau sudah keterlaluan !"

"Dia yang lebih dulu keterlaluan," Sasuke menyentuh pipi kananku yang memerah karna tamparan Karin.

"Kau tau, andai hari itu... Bukan kau yang menjadi rekanku. Aku pasti takkan pernah menerima tawaran itu."

"Sasuke..." Aku terhanyut dalam onyx sepekat malamnya. Aku tak bisa menarik diriku.

"Jadi, kumohon..., jangan pikirkan orang lain. Gadis tadi, hanya iri... Karna kau memang istimewa, Sakura..."

Onyx bertemu emerald. Keduanya tampak sama-sama hanyut dalam buaian yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain.

Hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi...

"Ehem..., apa saya bisa mencatat pesanan kalian ?" Seorang waiter datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menjauhkan diri masing-masing secara otomatis.

"Aku minta choco banana..." Ucap Sasuke memesan asal guna menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Aku, milkshake strawberry saja." Ucap Sakura ikut-ikutan.

Setelah waiter itu pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan. Sakura merasa tiba-tiba suasana yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke begitu canggung.

"Jadi..., sampai di mana kita tadi ?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

Sialan. Pipiku pasti sangat merah sekarang rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Perlahan..., hatiku berdebar semakin cepat untuk bocah ini...

q(^_^)p

"Kapan stock berikutnya tiba ?" begitulah rata-rata pertanyaan gadis-gadis yang tidak sempat kebagian membeli pakaian casual yang Sakura dan Sasuke bintangi.

Hampir semua toko-toko baju yang menyediakan produk pakaian itu di padati oleh remaja-remaja gadis maupun pria. Mereka berebut untuk membeli...

Sakura tak pernah berpikir bahwa Iklan yang ia dan Sasuke bintangi akan sesukses ini. Hingga wajah sakura sekarang begitu di kenal masyarakat, terutama kaum adam...

"Hei lihat, bukankah dia yang membintangi produk ini ?" Sakura agak kaget ketika ada pemuda yang mengenali wajahnya ketika mengantri tiket kereta api.

"Cantiknya... Dia juga sangat manis..."

"Wah, agency Uchiha memang selalu memiliki model-model yang cantik-cantik."

Sakura... Ku mohon jangan terbang terlalu tinggi karena ucapan mereka... Sakura berusaha menyadarkan dirinya untuk tetap bersikap wajar. Kami-sama..., ini baru pertama kalinya aku di puji seperti ini. Jangan sampai aku besar kepala, karena selama ini terbiasa di hina, ketimbang di puji.

q(^_^)p

"Bersulang untuk pembuatan iklan yang kedua." Ucap sutradara mengajak semua orang untuk bersulang.

Hari ini... Iklan kedua akan di buat karena kesuksesan iklan pertama.

Wajah cantik Sakura sedang dirias oleh Ino. Ino yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu tampak menikmati pekerjaannya sebelum akhirnya mengajak sakura bicara.

"Sakura-chan..., Bagaimana rasanya bekerja bersama Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Ino.

"Rasanya...Menyenangkan" Sakura agak ragu untuk menjawab. Memang, ia begitu menikmati setiap adegan yang di ambil ketika syuting bersama Sasuke. Rasanya... Tentu menyenangkan.

Namun, sebuah pertanyaan mengusik pikirannya, apakah Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama ?

Tapi waktu itu... Bukankah Sasuke bilang,

"_Kau tau, andai hari itu... Bukan kau yang menjadi partnerku. Aku pasti takkan pernah menerima tawaran itu."_

Apakah itu artinya Sasuke bisa melakukan syuting dengan baik karna bersama dirinya ?

Sakura teringat lagi_,"Karna kau memang istimewa, Sakura..."_

Istimewa ? Apanya yang istimewa ? Dia pasti hanya bercanda _

"Sakura-chan..., aku sudah selesai dengan make-upmu, jadi sekarang aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk berganti baju."

"Ha'i."

Beberapa saat setelah Ino meninggalkannya, Sakura sudah selesai berganti baju. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang berderit karena di buka oleh seseorang dari luar. Bukankah aku sudah mengunci pintunya tadi, pikir Sakura.

"Ino-san..., Kaukah itu ?"

Tak ada jawaban, malah terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Itu bukan Ino...

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sa-ku-ra-chan..."

"Karin ?"

p(-_-)q

"Hey sutradara..., Kenapa Sakura-chan lama sekali ?" Sasuke terlihat bosan sambil memandangi arlojinya.

"Mungkin dia sedang bingung bagaimana memakai bajunya." Jawab sutradara itu asal.

"Mana mungkin seperti itu !"

"Baiklah, jika dia memang kesulitan untuk memakai bajunya, aku akan membantunya..." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai kemudian berjalan kearah kamar ganti.

"Sasuke !" Sutradara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa ?"

"Jangan mempermainkan Sakura. Dia itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang kau kencani selama ini. Dia begitu naif dan polos..."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Sebelum menjawab, "Aku tau itu, makanya aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa kepadanya..."

Jawaban Sasuke sebelum pergi membuat sutradara itu tersenyum sesaat sambil bergumam, "Dasar anak muda..."

q(^_^)p

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau membuatku kehilangan muka di depan Sasuke. Hari ini aku akan membalasmu..."

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh kaca rias. Ia tak dapat kemana-mana.

"Tak ada tempat untukmu sembunyi Sakura."

Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya, sebuah pisau lipat yang berkilat tajam di tangannya membuat Sakura takut.

"Jika kau mau mengundurkan diri dari iklan kedua ini, maka aku takkan melukaimu Sakura. Bukankah ini impas, kau sudah menjadi bintang iklan yang pertama dan biarkan aku menjadi bintang iklan yang kedua..."

"Tidak !" Ucapan Sakura membuat Karin terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kepadamu. Iklan itu untukku dan Sasuke !" Semua ingatan Sakura tentang Sasuke bergulir dengan cepat. Ia mengingat bagaimana senyum tulus pemuda itu ketika berkata bahwa ia sangat senang bisa bekerja sama dengan dirinya.

"DIAM ! Jika aku memotong wajahmu, iklan itu akan jatuh ketanganku !" Karin mengangkat pisau itu ke udara.

Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya ia takut dengan acaman Karin, tapi baginya... Ia tak bisa menyerahkan kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke kepada orang lain semudah itu.

"Sreeet..."

Terdengar bunyi pisau yang berhasil menyayat kulit. Tapi Sakura tak merasakan apa-apa. Hingga ia membuka matanya...

Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura, menghalangi Karin yang ingin melukai Sakura, tapi pisau itu malah mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Sas, Sasuke..."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat darah mengalir di pipi kiri pemuda itu.

"Kau senang sekarang ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Karin.

Terlihat ketakutan di wajah Karin.

"kau ingin menjadi bintang iklan ini ? Silahkan..., Tapi jangan harap aku yang menjadi partnermu !" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Karin, lalu berbisik di telinga Karin.

"Jika lain kali aku melihatmu berusaha menyakiti Sakura lagi, maka... Aku takkan segan-segan..."

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Membunuhmu."

q(^_^)p

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan dengan Sasuke. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, bahkan usai wajah Sasuke telah perban Sakura masih tetap diam membisu. Hingga Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh tangan Sakura tapi dengan segera ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Sakura-chan ?"

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau melakukan itu ? Kau tak perlu melakukannya...," Sakura menangis sejadinya.

"Karena aku... Wajahmu terluka."

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura kemudian memandang gadis bersurai indah itu dengan begitu lembut.

"Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan bila tanpamu, Sakura. Tidak masalah jika aku terluka. lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada kau yang terluka."

Sakura tak dapat berkutik ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Hatinya lagi-lagi berdetak begitu cepat.

"Jika kau terluka, aku mungkin sudah membunuh gadis itu."

Sasuke mengecup jari-jari Sakura, seolah takut kehilangan gadis itu.

Wajah Sakura sudah merah tak karuan dibuatnya.

"Awalnya... Aku sangat kecewa, karna gadis yang menjadi lawan mainku adalah gadis biasa sepertimu. Kau bukan tipeku, kau tidak seksi dan tidak feminim sama sekali..."

Muncul banyak siku-siku di kepala Sakura, bisa-bisanya Sasuke menghina dirinya di saat-saat romantis seperti ini.

"Kupikir dengan mempermalukanmu kau akan malu dan pergi,"

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku salah..., kau malah kembali dan membuatku terkejut dengan kepercayaan dirimu. Kau membuatku terpesona...,"

"Aku..., benar-benar kalah darimu."

Sasuke mulai menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke berharap kali ini tak ada siapapun yang menginterupsi moment indahnya bersama Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, deru hangat nafas Sasuke menggelitik wajahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mundur. Sakura membuka matanya dan...

"KALIAN SEMUA !" Sakura melihat Sasuke yang marah-marah kepada semua staf yang ternyata mengintip di balik pintu ruang ganti, bahkan sutradara mereka juga ikut-ikutan mengintip.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa garing. Syuting yang di tunda hingga wajah Sasuke sembuh ternyata membuat semua staf tidak punya kerjaan.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun ? Bukankah kau sudah pernah mencium Sakura-chan di depan kami semua ?" Goda sutradara.

"Itu beda, bodoh !"

q(^_^)p

Perjuanganku selama ini tak berakhir sia-sia. Aku akhirnya berhasil meraih impianku, bahkan juga cintaku.

Andai saat itu aku menyerah, dengan tidak mencoba mengirimkan Cvku, aku pasti takkan pernah memulai debutku sebagai model profesional dan aku takkan berjumpa bocah yang mencuri hatiku ini.

Hari ini kencan pertama kami, kukira Sasuke-kun akan mengajakku ke mall atau taman rekreasi. Ternyata dia malah membawaku menemui orang tuanya di sebuah acara lelang amal.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan dua model yang ada dalam videomu itu." Aku sudah menceritakan kepada Sasuke tentang alasanku untuk menjadi seorang model.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dan merekalah yang memilihmu."

Dua orang yang selama ini ku tonton lewat layar kaca...

Ternyata...

"Kau Sakura-chan ? Manisnya..." Ucap Mikoto.

"Selain rambut pink dan warna matanya, gadis ini benar-benar mirip mikoto." Pikir Fugaku.

**THE END**

**Tidak memuaskan ? Silahkan bakar saya.#pasrah#**


End file.
